roblox_orthoxiafandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters
Monsters can be found all throughout Orthoxia. They allow the player to get more gold and better gear in order to progress through the game. Harder enemies can be found the further out you go from spawn. NOTE This page is for the most part, outdated. ** NOTE ON DROPS ** Enemies do NOT have a set list of items that they drop; Each monster has set chances to drop a TIER of items. For example, Spores likely have a high chance to drop common items, and a low chance for uncommon. Confirmed Drops are just there to test this theory, and to find the tiers of items that they can drop. If you know the confirmed drop percentage rate for an enemy/tier, please comment it down below with a screenshot of proof (quote from admin on the discord, etc) Enemies Yaron Forest Spore * Health : 50 * Damage : 15 * Gold : 2 * Items : 75% Common, 25%Uncommon * Confirmed Drops : Wood Bow, Steel Greatsword, Steel Battleaxe, Bronze Sword, Steel Dagger, Wood Shield,Bone dagger * Note: Spores no longer can be fought due to their removal and replacement by goblins Giant Spore * Health : 300 * Damage : 15 * Gold : 2 * Items : 75% Common, 25% Uncommon * Confirmed Drops: Steel Battleaxe, Bronze Sword, Brute's Shield * Note: Giant spores were removed Orc Grunt * Health : 100 * Damage : 15 * Gold : 2 * Items : 75% Common, 25% Uncommon * Confirmed Drops : Wood Bow, Wood Shield, Steel Dagger, Bronze Greatsword, Steel Sword, Turtle Shield, Steel Battleaxe, Fireball Rune,Bone dagger * Orc Grunts were removed in the paid access version of the game Bandit * Health : 150 * Damage : 20 * Gold : 3 * Items : 50% Common, 50-40% (?) Uncommon, 10% Rare * Confirmed Drops : Life Burst Rune, Steel Warhammer, Blacksteel Armor, Wood Shield, Bronze Sword, Fireball Rune, Crystal Windwalker, Mage Training Clothes.Crimson Greatsword * Bandits now instead only drop the same things as goblins. Tyrul Forest Dark Elf * Health : 250 * Damage : 30 * Gold : 4 * Items : 80% Uncommon, 20% Rare * Confirmed Drops : Steel Battleaxe, Mage Training Clothes, Steel Armor,Cobbalt Dagger,Steel Warhammer,Fire ball Rune Cyclops * Health : 1000 * Damage : 50 * Gold : 5 * Items : 50%Uncommon, 50-48% (?) Rare, 2% Epic * Confirmed Drops : Worn Leather Armor, Life Burst Rune, Crimson Greatsword, Crimson Commander Armor, Cyber Shield, Magic Arrow Rune, Shadowstrike Rune, Mage Training Clothes Vryl Wind Elemental *Health : 400 *Damage : 35 *Gold : 5 *Items : 50% Uncommon, 50-47% (?) Rare, 3% Epic *Confirmed Drops : Steel Dagger, White Mage Cloak,Cyber Sword,Brute Shield,Crimson Great Sword, Crimson Commander Sword, Life Burst Rune,Shadowstrike Rune Earth Elemental *Health: 500 *Damage : 25 *Gold : 5 *Items : 50% Uncommon, 47% Rare, 3% Epic *Confirmed Drops : Steel Cutlass, Crystal Windwalker, Orc Bow, Turtle Shell, Black Leather Armor, Turtle Shell,Cyber Sword,Brute Shield,Crimson Great Sword, Crimson Commander Sword, Life Burst